


Science Torture

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Sounding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Ultra Magnus is captured by the Decepticons! He's not sure what Shockwave wants to do with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Science Torture

His head was spinning as bright lights shined above him, directly in his optics. Ultra Magnus let out a small groan, surprised by the sudden lights after awaking with throbbing pain.

“Subject is awake Lord Megatron. Shall I continue with the plans I have set for him or something else?” his head immediately looked over to the dull room around him, barely lit except the few purple lamps and the bright lights above him. The large tank with one red optic stared at him intently, making it hard to read.

“Do as you will Shockwave. I trust that you can break him while having a little fun of your own.” Megatron came through the computer, chuckling maliciously before the call ended with a click. The red optic stared at him, slowly running up and down his frame. Ultra Magnus felt violated as the scientist continued to study him, cautiously walking up next to him.

A single servo rested upon his arm, claws caressing the blue paint he wore. Ultra Magnus glared at the purple tank, trying not to show his concern or fear. Yet, Shockwave didn’t falter in his gentle touches, prodding around his abdomen and arms. It was as if he was trying to gain a reaction from the bot, shown from the bright red optic staring directly at him. 

A clawed digit tapped right on the panel, getting a yelp out of Ultra Magnus. If Shockwave had a mouth, he’d be smiling. The Autobot growled in frustration, brows furrowed and dentea bared. It didn’t matter if he was strapped down, he wasn’t going to show he was afraid of whatever 

“Sensitive I see. Perhaps it has been some time since a bot like you has interfaced.” Shockwave turned to type something in a computer next to the table Ultra Magnus was strapped to. 

“Why does that matter? Is interfacing your new attack strategy because that’s just plain idiotic.” Ultra Magnus spat, feeling his face grow warm. He couldn’t quite understand why the Decepticons were even stooping to this level and with him! Perhaps it was just the sick mind of Shockwave in particular.

“That entirely sounds illogical. What I plan to do with you is going to be painful torture. I intend to break you. Make you scream for help that will never come.” his monotone voice sent shivers through his frame as he laid there. He was at Shockwave’s mercy.

Ultra Magnus said no more, taking in the words said to him. Why were the Decepticons even leading torture like this? Just point a gun to his head and shoot. 

The single servo rubbed in a circle directly on his panel, making Ultra Magnus flinch. His servos clenched in a reaction to the sudden shudder. He bit his lip trying to distract himself from building feelings. Shockwave just stared at him, watching his entire frame slightly move.

The rough drag of his digits over the sensitive metal made the Autobot hiss. It wasn’t painful, just more… delightful. No! He was not enjoying this! As much as he tried to convince himself, his frame betrayed him. The Decepitcon nodded, watching his reactions as the servo shifted around.

He wasn’t going to give in so easily. It was true it had been a while since he interfaced, though Wheeljack did try soon after they reconciled. Ultra Magnus, of course, denied as he felt he didn’t need to get the want out of his system, especially with that bot. 

The claw dragged across the right spot, getting a gasp from Ultra Magnus. He quickly shut himself up but it was too late. Shockwave was prodding in the area, weakening his resilience down with each moment. When an audible click was heard, Ultra Magnus’ spark sunk. He wasn’t going to be able to fight it as he thought.

The panel moved, showing his untouched and sensitive valve. His spike still hadn’t pressurized thankfully, but he knew it wouldn’t be long. Shockwave typed something in the computer, resulting in a few hissing and metal moving. 

“I thought you would put up more a fight. How weak.” Shockwave commented, leaning over to look at his valve. Digits touched and moved the lips, seeing the bright blue biolights pulse. His red node remained untouched as digits twirled around the small entrance hole. 

“You’re sick.” Ultra Magnus growled before throwing his helm back to groan. His entire frame felt as if it was on fire with each touch. He was clenching his jaw and servos hard that the pressure was starting to become painful. The red optics looked up at him, seeing his strained face before sinking two claws in him.

Ultra Magnus with wide optics and an opened mouth, moaned silently. His hips jutted up with the sudden thrust as an automatic response. The digits dung deep into him, twisting and pressing against the walls. They spread to the sides, testing how far his valve would stretch. The digits rubbed against the side of his valve, hitting nodes. 

The blue bot was doing his best to stay silent, yet his buffering fans betrayed him. They were louder than anything in this room and he hated it. The digits were slow to exit him, teasing what they could on the way out. The digits were shown to him clearly as Shockwave shoved them down his throat. 

Ultra Magnus gagged, choking on the sharp claws. They buried themselves in his mouth as he struggled to close it. He knew what Shockwave wanted, but made it almost impossible to do. His glossa did it’s best to clean up the transfluid that covered his digits. Thankfully as he did just so, they pulled out of the back of his mouth to allow him to do what he was asked.

“How disgusting. Already doing what is required without being told. I always knew Autobots were pathetic and this proves my point.” Shockwave slyly said, making his two digits dance in Ultra Magnus’ mouth. His glossa lapped up any remaining transfluid before he could just taste the metal. He didn’t stop, knowing that he would only get choked again if he didn’t do as told. Survival was key at this point. There was no point in trying to fight at this moment, but complying would gain trust. 

The digits removed themselves from his mouth, clearly covered with his fluids. Shockwave took a moment to observe what Ultra Magnus had down before moving back down to his panel. A pressure took him by surprise as Shockwave pressed against his exterior node with one digit. A small whine left his throat as he tried his best to hide from the bot.

Something hit his valve’s lips which stunned him for a moment. It definitely wasn’t Shockwave as the bot was right next to him. However, anything was possible. The object stretched his walls slowly, his transfluids lubing the item up as it pushed further into him. It was fairly shaped like a spike from what he could feel. The slight bumps of the object lined up almost perfectly with his node, causing them to go aflame with each touch. 

The tip roughly hit his interior node before stopping. Ultra Magnus was venting intensely, biting his glossa enough to draw energon. The sensation was too much at once. He could only visualize the last interface he had, how sweet it was. It was as if it was an escape from the horror he was facing.

“Pressurize your spike,” Shockwave said, slapping his outer node. The shock brought him out of the memories he was trying to focus on. With furrowed brows and a heavy spark, he sent the command for his spike to be let free. It wasn’t worth fighting at this moment. He’d go through the pain and still deliver. Ultra Magnus knew torture all too well. 

Once fully pressurized, digits curled around the object. Lightly squeezing it and stroking from bottom to top. Ultra Magnus violently shook, holding back sound. Yet once it happened again, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It did feel good even though it was Shockwave doing it. 

Hearing an affirmative noise come from the Decepticon, Ultra Magnus looked down to see what was next. The purple bots attention was focused on something on the computer. A couple clicks later and Shockwave’s attention was back on him. He was holding something long in his hand, rolling it between two digits.

Putting the object near the slit in Ultra Magnus’ spike, the bot whined in disapproval. He had tried sounding when he was much younger and found he wasn’t a big fan. Seeing the long pole with little round balls spaced out on it sent fear through him. He had no idea how he was going to react.

The first ball entering felt too odd. Ultra Magnus furrowed his brow, the cool metal in his hot slit was making him conflicted. It felt foreign and wrong but still good. He couldn’t believe how much he was actually enjoying it as more of the rod was pushed down his spike.

“Interesting.” Shockwave hummed, tapping on the top. Ultra Magnus hitched his breath, bucking his hips in reaction. The purple tank stopped pushing the rod in, staring at Ultra Magnus with that cursed red optic more. The bot snarled, hoping to influence some fear into the scientist but got no reaction. Shockwave simply nodded and pressed a few buttons on his monitor. 

The object in his valve started to move in and out at a fast pace, barely giving him time to prepare himself. A shaky groan left his mouth as he rocked his helm back. Ultra Magnus gasped softly as the object slammed into his inner node a few times. He closed his optics, trying to focus on controlling himself. The intense burning pleasure was getting to him, making his helm spin. 

“What’s the matter Ultra Magnus? Is this too much for you?” he could hear the smirk in his voice as he pressed against the burning exterior node. Ultra Magnus cursed, tensing up more as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Pathetic.” 

The speed seemed to pick up as he pressed harder onto the node. Ultra Magnus cried out, gasping and whining. His will to keep quiet was breaking as the pleasure overfilled him more and more. 

An explosion distracted Ultra Magnus for a few moments, allowing him to steady himself. Shockwave seemed more startled, moving away from the table and readying his gun. The door exploded and vehicon’s frames were limp on the floor.

Shockwave huffed, powering his gun and getting ready to release the blast. A few blasts passed him, hitting him in the shoulder and leg. The bot lost his balance, making him release the blast at the ceiling. When he fell to the floor with a loud clank, Wheeljack pushed through the archway. 

Immediately his smirk was wiped from his face seeing Ultra Magnus. The blue bot felt embarrassed and helpless in that moment, wishing that Wheeljack wasn’t here. Anyone but him.

“Sick Decepticons scum.” Wheeljack cursed, shooting Shockwave a few more times to keep him on the floor. He raced over and turned off the machine. The sudden stop in his valve was disappointing but relief washed over him. The bot looked over his frame, undoing the cuffs.

“You okay sir?” Wheeljack whispered, furrowing his brows.

“Yes. Just… get me out of here…” his voice was raspy and low. Once his servos were free, Ultra Magnus was quick to remove the objects in him. The sounding rod was slower to be removed than the false spike, afraid he might hurt himself. Closing his panels, Wheeljack helped him off the table.

The two Autobots raced down the hallway, Wheeljack leading them to a hole in the Nemesis’ ceiling. Vehicons shot at them but missed most of their shots as they quickly escaped. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a struggle bus to write.


End file.
